fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:'R BlaiddDdraig
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, 'R BlaiddDdraig, and thank you for your contribution to User:'R BlaiddDdraig! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Achievements Achievements are not something you should spam to get. Any spamming on a user's talk page, or making useless blogs and blog comments, will result in a warning and possibly a block. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Enodoc (Talk) 03:39, 20 December 2010 How Ya Doin It looks like from what I can tell,you moved my question comparing Fable II and Fable III to the Forum. Next it seems like Alpha Lycos deleted the page. To me this seems like a drastic measure to just delete someones effort when maybe it was just in the wrong place or needed editing. Enodoc thought it wasn't a bad idea.If you want to delete something maybe he should tackle the un-answered question page as this is filled with nonsense incomplete questions and things that have already been answered many times over. I dont know what correct protocol is to ask Alpha Lycos if he would reconsider his deletion. Garry Damrau 12:20, November 15, 2011 (UTC) "just in the wrong place". Seems you have answered your own question. But I'll elaborate anyway. I did not read much of the "article", but judging from the title it was unmistakably something that should not be present as one of the mainspace articles. "Mainspace" refers to the proper Wiki articles, official information confirmed and sourced from Lionhead. What you had was... well a forum, asking for opinions from others. I see you were mistaken in Alpha's actions, but if you're still interested, I have some information you may want. The person who deleted the article, was this user: JonTheMon, and he, in fact did not delete all your work, merely the redirect left behind from the move I did. The entire forum you wrote can still be found here: What makes Fable 2 better than Fable 3 or vice versa?, right where I left it. -- 'R BlaiddDdraig [[User Talk:'R BlaiddDdraig|Enter... THE SCARY DOOR]] 14:32, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hey, thanks for the comment back there, I was kind of confused about his comment since Will and Skill are in Fable II. IDK what he means about the admin thing though, I listed that I was an admin at other sites NOT here. --[[User:Bullet Francisco|'Bullet']][[User talk:Bullet Francisco| Francisco]] 16:11, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Happy to help, I noticed his incorrect and somewhat rude message so I figured I should correct him and save you the trouble. About the Admin thing, I believe he's quite new to Wikis and either doesn't realise you're not an Admin here, or was just referring to your status on other Wikis. -- 'R BlaiddDdraig [[User Talk:'R BlaiddDdraig|Enter... THE SCARY DOOR]] 16:31, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Probably, anyway, thanks again for the help :) --[[User:Bullet Francisco|'Bullet']][[User talk:Bullet Francisco| Francisco]] 16:34, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm really not that bad once you know me. I'm fairly certain it was not his profile page but his talk page. And I was corrected for my faux pas. My comment to Enodoc was due to the fact that he has been the most helpful and understanding person I have yet to meet here. Maybe once we get to know each other we can also be SUPER BEST FRIENDS.Garry Damrau 10:41, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Ahh--huh. Well when I mentioned the banning for editing other people's user pages, that was just evidence to support my statement, not a reflection of what you did, I was hoping that would be obvious. As for "SUPER BEST FRIENDS", well I'm not sure if that's a clever reference to Chesty, or something else entirely, so I'll refrain from commenting on that for now... -- 'R BlaiddDdraig [[User Talk:'R BlaiddDdraig|Enter... THE SCARY DOOR]] 10:54, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Unbelievable What was unbelieveable ? That the achievement was different than thought or that I was so stupid as to start a new page when trying to edit a talk page?Garry Damrau 12:01, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm not trying to spam. I just want to be involved. The latter.. -- 'R BlaiddDdraig [[User Talk:'R BlaiddDdraig|Enter... THE SCARY DOOR]] 12:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC) If that's how you treat people in chat rooms, I find that unbelievable. No need to respond. Garry Damrau 10:48, November 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. No I M not gay as if you care. I didn't call you gay, that was one of the other two. Also, it's called "trolling", you pretty much fell straight into it. -- 'R BlaiddDdraig [[User Talk:'R BlaiddDdraig|Enter... THE SCARY DOOR]] 11:52, November 30, 2011 (UTC) I saw who said it. I don't need to talk to trolls. I killed them in Fable II.Garry Damrau 12:03, November 30, 2011 (UTC) U MAD BRO? -- 'R BlaiddDdraig [[User Talk:'R BlaiddDdraig|Enter... THE SCARY DOOR]] 12:13, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Not mad BRO just from a different generation than yours.Garry Damrau 12:36, December 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Tell War Clown his profile says he plays "singe player" I assume this is a TYPO. Oh, definitely, absolutely. Fixing that typo is clearly a top priority and directly related to me. I shall inform him immediately before this problem escalates to critical levels. Or... and this may sound crazy, but hear me out. If the typo troubles you so much that you just have to tell me to tell him to fix it, have you considered bringing it to his attention yourself?... -- 'R BlaiddDdraig [[User Talk:'R BlaiddDdraig|Enter... THE SCARY DOOR]] 13:07, December 3, 2011 (UTC) U told me that anything else on that site would be deleted and you sure find a way to get the last word. Just thought he was a friend of yours. Garry Damrau 13:11, December 3, 2011 (UTC) No, I said anything that doesn't relate to AC will be deleted. Well that is about War Clown, an Admin on AC, and his user page on AC. Seems awfully related to AC to me. Also, by informing War of this typo, I imagine you would be leaving him a message, not me. Therefore, I can't delete it. -- 'R BlaiddDdraig [[User Talk:'R BlaiddDdraig|Enter... THE SCARY DOOR]] 13:21, December 3, 2011 (UTC)